Flow sensors often include a sense element that is configured to detect a flow rate of a media passing through a flow channel. Flow rate sensing mechanisms are used in a variety of flow systems for sensing the amount and/or speed of fluid traveling through a system. In large-scale processing systems, for example, flow rate may be used to affect chemical reactions by ensuring that proper feed stocks, such as catalysts and reacting agents, enter a processing unit at a desired rate of flow. Additionally, flow rate sensing mechanisms may be used to regulate flow rates in systems such as ventilators and respirators where, for example, it may be desirable to maintain a sufficient flow of breathable air or provide sufficient anesthetizing gas to a patient in preparation for surgery. Moreover, flow rate sensors are commonly used in a wide variety of other applications including, for example, commercial, automotive, aerospace, industrial, and medical applications, to name a few.